Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2007-321671 discloses a work vehicle equipped with a hydraulic actuator driven by an engine. The work vehicle reduces the maximum engine speed to within a range the engine is capable of operating the hydraulic actuator as the amount of urea solution stored in the urea solution tank decreases.